


We Are Not A Couple

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: Leonardo has slipped into a comforting and loving relationship with Raphael. Despite all the wonderful things that come with it there is only one issue: Leo is in complete denial. After all no matter how it looks, they defiantly aren't lovers or anything!! Right?!





	We Are Not A Couple

“We are not a couple Raphael.”

“Uh-huh,” Was the grumbled half asleep clearly not paying attention reply. Leo groaned as the other wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his beak into the back of his neck. The comforting hold after a long day of arguing was always welcomed without hesitation. Truthfully, the statement had been directed more so at himself than Raphael. Though visually they may look like a couple of sweet lovers, they were most defiantly not.

Yes Leonardo loved his brother.

He loved the way Raphael always swore and fought back even in a losing streak. How he was unable to admit defeat and always tried to find the higher ground even if it meant going against Leo. He loved the way he was unable to keep his emotions in check; how they flowed out of him like a river always exposed. He loved how his voice had caught that native accent unlike the rest of them. How it was the deepest and the roughest and always seemed to rumble in the back of his throat. He loved the way those thick muscles bunched beneath the green leather like skin and how it seemed to always glisten with sweat. He loved the way he struggled to keep quiet when under his touch.

Leonardo loves his brother, though it’s clear to say, he isn’t in love with him (obviously).

When they were 15 they had their first authentic battle; the first battle of its kind that threatened their family. Leo had known back then that it was without a doubt the start of many more to come. He’d found himself slipping from room to room to check in on his siblings. His two youngest had been too exhausted to let their worries and fears keep them up. Yet when he’d opened Raphael’s door he’d been meet by those amber eyes. It had been to hard to leave. Somehow they had woken up in a tangle on the hammock. And then somehow they begun to sleep that way the next few nights as well. By the eighth night the innocence of the act had dissipated. A simple look was all that caused it. Now there were new reasons to visit one another for the following nights to come.

When they were 16 it was clear they weren’t able to turn back the clock nor were they able to pretend that what had happened had never happened at all. So in Raphael’s room they huddled in a small makeshift fort they’d built below the hammock and decided to talk. They’d decided that perhaps it wasn’t as “bad” as they feared. With timid hearts and hesitant voices they agreed to keep their strange affair going. Leonardo took the lead. Put down the ground rules. They were simple yet once seemed a bit odd. One that was most arguably the most important, to Leo at the very least:

Under no circumstances, were they a romantic couple. They were brothers who loved each other dearly and wanted to share more of themselves with one another but nothing more. They were not a couple and never would be.  

Even now, though years had passed, the rules stayed firmly in place. At first Raphael had agreed to the rule and gave the other an irritated look as if it was obvious as the shells on their back. **_‘Don’t be daft fearless I know it aint’ like that!’_** Hearing words from his younger brother had made him feel better about the whole affair. Somehow it made it easier. It made it less _taboo_ knowing the only strings attached was their sibling bond and nothing more. The comforting feeling it brought soon became their safety belt. But as time passed into the next year and they hit 17 it seemed to be just Leo how was comforted by the thought. Raphael seemed to be, wherever he knew it or not, breaking the rules. The first time Leonardo had noticed it was in the heat of a passionate act. There was nothing gentle about his movements. In fact they were fiercer than usual and it had excited him to a whole new level. It was the way Raphael had looked at Leo in the final moments, not through his expression, but through his eyes. They were full of adoration and a new kind of longing Leonardo had never seen before. He knew that’s when he should have stopped. And stop he tried. But he always found himself coming back to Raphael. Back to the touch that made him buckle and churr and cry. The feelings Raphael evoked were too strong for Leonardo to ignore. He wanted nothing more for those feelings to burn within him until death.

So instead he tried something else: constantly reminding Raph that they were defiantly nothing more than curious. It caused arguments and riled the other up to the point of explosion. **_‘I fukin know Leo Christ!!’_** and other frustrated sentences soon became overused. But as the first year melted away into the next so did Raphael’s angry acknowledgment. Then there came a new gentleness and a disregard for the sacred rule. That’s when the couple-like behaviour had begun. That’s when the ‘let’s spend time together’ didn’t always mean ‘let’s fuck’.

It was six months into the second year that Leonardo had clocked on to their domesticated behaviour. He’d only just realised they’d gotten into the habit of purposely getting into bed to cuddle and sleep and nothing more. It worried him but he couldn’t stop those arms from holding him close and he couldn’t stop himself from listening to the loving tone Raphael reserved just for him. It was driving him slowly mad. Two years turned into three and time seemed to whoosh by like a fleeting wind. It slipped through his fingers before he had time to fully acknowledge its presence. And as the time slipped so did he. Sure he repeated the ever relevant rule but it wasn’t repeated for Raphael anymore. He was reminding himself.

When Leo woke up the next morning it was next to a slightly warm but empty space. His head felt heavy and his body lazy. It took a full fifteen minutes for him to get out of bed and it was because he was hungry and not missing the company of another warm mutant body thank you very much. His feet thudded like thunder down the stairs and he collapsed onto the sofa without a trace of grace. There was no need; everyone else was out of the lair for the next few days. Some higher power had granted him and Raph the opportunity to spend some quality time alone together.

What a treat.

It wasn’t long before his emerald brother plopped a plate of pancakes (freshly made and topped with Leonardo’s favourite pancake topping of course) on the coffee table in front of him. Within seconds he sat down beside him, turned on the TV, planted a kiss on his brother’s cheek and grumbled “Yo,” before stuffing a syrupy morsel into his mouth. He chewed loudly and Leo squinted out of the corner of his eye. His gaze shifted down to his pancakes with a glare. More sickly sweet domesticated couple crap. Though his sour mood couldn’t suppress the flutter in the back of his shell. He tried to ignored it with all his might and snatched his plate up.

“Jesus, Leo it aint livin’ ya know.” When he only received a cold glare he lifted a fork up in defence and remained quiet. He’d respond to the expression once the pancakes were finished in hopes it would lighten his lover’s foul mood. His hopes were all in vain. For the rest of the day Leo spent it dodging every fluttery kiss he offered. All conversations were promptly murdered before they’d even started and Leo made sure there was always a distance or large obstacle between then at all times. Instead of putting Raphael off or igniting his temper it simply made him that more determined to catch his partner off guard and force a kiss out of him. The opportunity had arisen when Leonardo had taken a few hours to work out and decided to head into the shower to clean up. The sneaky ninja had slipped in behind his brother before the door had clicked shut. Raph had him up against the wall within seconds.

“Raphael...” his name was not said as a moan or a groan. It was not an invitation but a threat. A threat he was clearly ignoring when he traced the side of Leonardo’s neck from jaw to shoulder blade with the tip of his tongue. Though his leader didn’t buckle and give in Raph felt the suppressed tremors of a moan in the shell pressed against him. He left out a chuckle and blew a breath across the wet trail he’d drawn. “Come on Leo-Baby,” the pet name (one of numerous might I add) made the other flush lightly, but in defiance his mouth became a thin line and his jaw slammed shut in an attempt to keep any moany related noises inside. Though he knew realistically he’d lose this battle, he wanted to at least maintain some dignity.

Still determined, Raph’s right hand reached down from around his partner’s waist to the scaled skin surrounding Leo’s slit. As his brother's body stiffened and refused to relax Raphael smiled and pressed his lips to the pulse on Leo’s neck. This was not an act of rejection and not the first time anything like this had either happened. It was simply a needy cry for help covered up by layers of pride, honour and years worth of denial.

When the bulge in Leo’s plastron had caused the separate walls of his slit to split open Raphael had begun to rub it directly, murmuring loving words into his left cheek. With a defeated noise Leo dropped both his dignity and his cock into the waiting hand. His body was overcome with powerful sensations. At some point the shower had been turned on; the warm water splattering them both with a powerful rhythm. Only seconds had ticked by and Raph had already decided to up the game drastically. His hand had settled on a back and forth repetitive pattern of fast rough pulls followed by a shockingly slow thumbing to the head of his erection. It left Leo breathless. The other hand and reached forward sliding past his dick and grabbed onto the inner of Leo’s thigh.  Leo’s own hands had reached behind his head and onto his brother just trying to grab on to whatever he could touch. As he reached the end of his rope he began to moan the only thing he could bring himself to say was “Raphael.” He finally lost it when he felt Raphael's cock drop against his skin and slid along the underside of his tail.

The rest of the night had been impossible. After the treatment he’d received and the sweet words Raphael had said with each occasional glance it was simply not right for Leo to once again be angry with him. No not for a second time that day. His personal morals had been shattered the moment he’d dropped down in the shower room. Now he could only suffer and enjoy the blissful domestic harmony they’d both accidently created. They watched the TV(s); leant into one another’s touch; snuggled as they spoke to their brothers and father on the landline later that evening; shared soft looks and given gentle kisses; traced patterns onto one another’s limbs as they did mundane chores and playfully jabbed at one another like brothers.

 Like lovers.

When Leonardo had settled into bed later that evening he felt a familiar warmth over come him once more, just like every other night they shared. He quietly watched Raphael settle into the room. When the gear had finally stripped and he’d stomped to the bed, Leonardo reached out for him. Raph had taken those hands with a gentleness he rarely showed others, and had let Leo pull him into the covers. As they settled into one another Leo’s head become full of all kinds of thoughts. Thoughts he always found himself thinking after a day or night or moment like this. As Raphael grumbled something about Leo sitting on his leg, and how it was numb and he better move it or else, a smile spread on his face. Despite his troubled heart and all his insecurities over the love they shared he knew deep down he wouldn’t trade it for anything more or less. He knew that although he still couldn’t say it out loud, he himself had broken their rule years ago and Leo was glad. 

With a content sigh, he nuzzled his cheek into the crook between shoulder and neck. Raphael let out a breath of air and his fingers begun to trace patterns on the shell of the turtle on top of him like always. In this moment were Leo’s mind was finally at peace, he begun to suppress a grin. He shouldn’t even think about it, but he couldn’t help himself.  

“We’re still not a couple Raphael.”

“Christ Leo it’s been **_four fuckin years_** get over it!”

Leonardo laughed and Raphael kicked him.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don’t read much fluff orientated stuff since it's always a bit too sweet for me, so this is my take on what I consider a more balanced kind of fluff. [If that makes sense]. I feel like Leo in denial about his feelings seemed natural. After all he's raised as a leader and to not favour a brother over the other. To be emotionless when it counts and not let unnecessary feelings cloud his judgment. So why wouldn't he try and suppress them in a situation such as a romantic relationship? After all that’s how he's been raised. Welp, that’s just my take on it at the least. I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day may it been memorable and sweet. X


End file.
